The present invention is directed to a device to help guide the blind.
This device allows the use of a system that facilitates guidance for the non-sighted in a closed location and even in open spaces, if conditions permit. The device is comprised of infrared generators or ultrasound, capable of stimulating the receiving mechanism attached to a voice transmitter that signals with the transmission of a message previously recorded, the user's location, or any other indication useful to the user, therefore establishing a real spoken sign or announcement.
In the prior art, systems to guide the blind are known, such as urban street lights and other similar devices, but such devices prove to be very limited since they are not interactive. In other words, the prior art devices are not operated by the user at a determined moment, but transmit continuously an independent message regardless of proximity to the user, and regardless of whether there is a person present that can make use of these acoustically transmitted signals.
The present invention, which will be described, is fundamentally in two parts; the unit worn by the blind person, which will act as a stimulator to bring about the transmission of the voice message, and the stationary and modular unit mounted in an appropriate place, ready to transmit the indicated message pertaining to the premises, locale, or other similar area.
The unit worn by the blind person consists of an infrared or ultrasound transmitter similar in form to the mechanism used for the remote control channel selection in television sets and other appliances. Its small size allows it to be carried in a pocket.
The stationary, modular unit of the system is comprised of a sensor for the emissions coming from the mobile unit worn by the user, a trigger for generating orders, a special microprocessor for generating voice commands, a microphone with a preamplifier for incoming messages and a recording mechanism for incoming messages, a filter and an amplifier for the voice command transmitter.
The preceding stages are accompanied by a stabilized source of power, a means for sensitivity adjustment and a functioning means to adjust volume.
To facilitate the explanation of the present invention, drawings are presented by way of illustrative examples, and are not an exhaustive presentation of the system to help guide the non-sighted.